


She's the One

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed when Scarla McCall met Allison Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day Scarla saw Allison walk into her classroom, she swore the world stopped. Yeah, she realizes it's super cliché, but that's exactly what it felt like. Her long, dark brown hair framing her bright face. She could tell she felt awkward in front of the class. Who wouldn't be in a room full of 20 or so teenagers?

"This is Allison Argent. She moved here recently and I'm sure you all know what it's like to be the new kid, so be nice to her." He turned his attention towards her, "I'm sure everyone will be willing to help you if you get lost around campus. Your seat is right behind Scarla," their teacher said and pointed at her. Allison smiled at her as she walked past. Scarla swore she could smell her perfume, but that was probably just wishful thinking.

Class began, and Allison tapped on Scarla's shoulder. "Hi, do you happen to have a pencil? I forgot mine, I'm such an idiot," she said and gave Scarla a huge smile. She smiled back and gave her the one that she was holding, forgetting that that was the only pencil she herself had.

"Thanks."

Without even thinking, she blurts out, "Scarla."

"I'm sorry?" Allison whispered.

"My name is Scarla," she whispered back.

"Oh, right. It's a nice name."

Scarla grinned and awkwardly turned to face forward again. You couldn't kick the smile off her face for the rest of the class.

_"I talked to Allison. I talked to the new, pretty girl in school today."_

When class was over, Scarla lingered until her and Allison were the only ones left in the classroom. "Hey, I just wanted to say that if you have trouble finding your classes, you can let me know," Scarla said, nervously wringing her hands.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Allison smiled again and Scarla felt like she could melt into a puddle right then and there. She took out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans and showed it to Scarla.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "We're actually in the same class next period."

 _"Fate finally smiles upon me,"_ she thinks.

"Really? That's great! We should probably hurry, I don't wanna be late," Allison said and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

They walked down the hall and made small talk. Allison told her where she'd moved from, some of her likes and dislikes; Scarla mostly listened. They heard someone running and Scarla yelled out when she felt someone poke at her sides.

"You know I hate that!" She said to the boy behind her. "You look too happy so early in the morning. Where've you been?"

"I had a dentist's appointment, remember?" He said and bared his recently cleaned teeth.

Scarla chuckled and shook her head, "This is Allison, she's new here. This is Stiles. Don't pay much attention to him."

He made a face at her, then smiled and waved at Allison, "I'm Stiles."

"Are you in our next class, too?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I am. Scarla and I have most of our classes together. What about you?"

"Just a few, apparently. I'll be lost without her!" Allison said grinned. Scarla chuckled uneasily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Stiles raised an eyebrow and studied her face. Something was up with that and he'd have to grill Scarla about it later. In the meantime, all three walked into Mr. Olson's class and Scarla and Stiles took their usual seats while Allison had to wait for the teacher to assign her a place to sit.

Stiles leaned over his desktop and whispered, "I totally saw that earlier. Are you into her or something?" He asked with a grin. "When you like someone, you get extra giggly."

Scarla tensed, "No! I don't know. I mean, yeah, she's pretty. Really pretty. I don't even know, she's probably straight."

"Don't be such a coward. Quit wasting so much time and just ask her out," he says, lightly slamming his fist on the desk.

Scarla scoffed, "Yeah, because it's that easy. Hey, how are things with you and Lydia?"

Stiles presses his lips together so hard, they turn into a thin line. "Okay, okay. Point taken," he said and sunk back into his seat.

Scarla spent the entire class sneaking peeks at Allison. She caught her once and she turned beet red. She kicked mentally kicked herself, _"At this point you won't even need to tell her, she's just gonna know you've got a thing for her, idiot!"_

When the bell rang, Allison came up to her again. "Hey, I was wondering that since I just moved here if, and feel free to say no," she says while making small gestures with her hands, which Scarla finds utterly adorable. Everything about Allison endears her, "but, I thought maybe you could show me around town this weekend. Like, what to do for fun or the best places to eat."

"Yeah, of course. I don't have anything to do after work on Friday if that's a good day for you," Scarla manages to say without any awkward pauses.

"That works for me," Allison said and took the pen on Stiles' desk. She grabbed Scarla's hand and wrote her phone number on her palm, "Give me a call on Friday, okay?"

"O-okay," Scarla stammered. Allison handed the pen back to Stiles and walked away.

"Did I hear wrong or was that a date?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I hope it was."


	2. When She Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going shopping for clothes was always difficult for Scarla and her mother.

"What about these?" Melissa asked as she pulled khaki cargo pants off the rack. 6-year-old Scarla (who used to go by Scott) shook her head. Melissa put them back and grabbed another pair. Scarla only ever picked anything red because it resembled girl clothes the most. Melissa always dreaded going shopping with her child. Scarla could never decide what to get and if her mother made the decisions herself, Scarla would refuse to wear them.

"You've gotta pick something, Scott. Your clothes are falling apart and I don't want you looking the way you look right now."

Scarla stayed quiet and instead peeked at the bright pink section of the store while Melissa picked clothes for her.

They made their way to the cashier and paid for the pile of clothes Melissa had chosen. Scarla looked at them as the woman passed them by her face and put them in plastic bags. She got in their car and buckled her seat belt. Melissa sat in the driver's seat and looked at her through the rear view mirror. She could see Scarla was upset but didn't know the source of her sadness.

She sighed, "What's the matter, Scott?"

Scarla shrugged her tiny shoulders, "I don't know."

"You've gotta know. Don't you like the stuff I bought for you?" She shrugged again. Melissa turned in her seat, "Honey, why are you crying? What's the matter?"

She shook her head and looked down at her lap. How could she explain something she herself didn't quite understand? All she wanted was to look like the princesses on TV.

"Scott, you've gotta tell me what's going on with you. I can't help you if I don't know what's hurting you," Melissa said, now full of genuine concern.

Scarla finally spoke, "I like what you bought but... they're not for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like them and I don't ever want to put them on. Please don't make me."

She immediately agreed. When your child is upset to the point of crying, a mother will do whatever it takes to make them stop. "What do you want to wear then?" Melissa asks.

"I don't know. It's just... I don't like boy things."

Melissa knew what Scarla meant straight away and hated herself for not seeing it before. She wasn't very well read on transgender people, only going by bits she had seen on morning talk shows, but would try her best to help her daughter. She reached over and wiped Scarla's tears away, while tears formed in her own eyes. "It's okay, honey. Stop crying," she cleared her throat. "There's an easy fix to the clothes situation. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna return all that stuff and buy what you _really_ want. How's that?"

"Really? Do you mean it?" Scarla asked with a big grin on her face.

"Of course I do," Melissa replied, trying her hardest to not cry.

 

*

 

"What do you think of this?" Scarla asked as she turned holding a dress in front of her body.

"I hate that color," said Melissa, making a face.

"What?! It's cute!" Scarla was clearly offended.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if that dress single-handedly stops you from getting a girlfriend," Melissa teased.

"Mom! Stop!" Scarla laughed. She scanned the rack again and pulled out a sparkly silver dress, "What about this one?"

"Oh, hell no! It's way too short! You're only fifteen years old. Over my dead body," Melissa said and snatched the dress from Scarla's hands.

"It's fashion, mom! How can you be so young yet so old at the same time?" She says under her breath.

"I heard that! You better take that back if you know what's good for you. After all, I'm the one with the money," Melissa threatened her with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, okay, I take it back. You're beautiful and young and totally don't act like Grandma at all."

"That's better," Melissa said and showed her a pink shirt, "Do you like this?"

"Mom, you just said yourself, I'm fifteen, not ten," Scarla scowled.

Melissa sighed and leaned on the clothes rack, "Clearly we're not agreeing on anything. How about a pair of shoes instead?"

"Can I get some boots, then?"

"Nothing with a high heel," Melissa warned.

"You just don't want me to blossom into the young lady I am," she said, gesturing at herself with her hands.

She put her arm around Scarla's shoulders and kissed her temple, "Yes, I wanna keep you my little girl for as long as possible. Kids these days are in such a hurry to grow up."

"I don't, I just want to be pretty."

"Oh, Scarla, you _are_ pretty."

She giggled, "You're my mom, you have to say that." She paused, "What about a leather jacket?"

Her mom moved her arm off her shoulder and half shouted, "What did I just say about growing up? It's like you weren't even listening!"

Scarla laughed and walked ahead of her mother.


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning the perfect outfit is no easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I am terrible at updating! Anyway, I hope people are still reading this. As always, comments are loved and encouraged!

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Stiles yelled as he walked into her room, and tossed his backpack on the floor and flopped down on Scarla's bed. She's right behind him and closed the door for privacy, even though at the moment there's no one else in the house.

“It's not a big deal! Plus, she didn't say it was a date or anything,” Scarla said and sat on her old couch.

“It _is_ a big deal! Tomorrow you have the opportunity to lay down the foundation for a possible relationship in the future. You'd be stupid to let this chance slip through your fingers, McCall!”

“You know I hate it when you call me that. You remind me of Coach,” she said and cringed.

He shrugged, “Hey, if that's what it takes to light a fire under your butt.”

She rolled her eyes and walked to her closet, looking through the large amount of clothes she had. This was as good a time as any to get your friend's opinion on a perfect outfit. Scarla pulled out a light blue long sleeve shirt and turned towards Stiles. “What do you think?”

Stiles rolled over on his belly and bit his lip like he did when he thought of something unpleasant. “Is it Easter already?”

“Harsh,” she said and tossed it aside. She quickly took her shirt off and pulled on a simple white tank.

“You're a pair of yoga pants away from a lazy Sunday.”

“Damn, you're crankier than usual. Have you eaten?” She laughed and tossed the tank on top of the blue long sleeve shirt, quickly creating a reject pile.

“Hey, it's not my fault you're making bad clothing choices!” He teased.

Scarla completely stripped down to her underwear and put on the tight leopard print dress she secretly bought and that her mother doesn't know about. “Now this is cute. You can't say no to this.”

“You know I hate it. You look like a mob wife, or something.”

“And how is that a bad thing?” She says and looks at herself in the mirror. Stiles made a retching sound and she tossed the dress at his face.

“Real cute, Scarla,” he said and tossed it across the room, not quite making it to the reject pile.

She gestured at her new outfit, shorts and a blue hoodie.

“It's too casual. You look like you're ready to work out, just like the yoga pants/tank situation.”

“You can't say no to everything,” she said and took off the hoodie, hoping to change the top to make an outfit that didn't look too lazy.

“Are you going to tell her?” Stiles asked. It's not like she hasn't thought about it, she just hadn't made a decision yet.

She stopped looking through her clothes. “I don't know,” she said somewhat defeated and sat next to Stiles.

“It's totally up to you,” he looked up at her and the worry is clearly written all over her face.

“What if she doesn't like it?” She asked Stiles and it almost ignites something in him that he can't explain. They've been friends since they were kids and he's seen people come and go. He'd been fiercely protective of her ever since that day on the playground when Tim Jacobson had called her a horrible name. Stiles swooped in and punched him, causing his nose to bleed profusely.

“There's nothing to like. She'll either accept the fact that you're trans, or she won't. And if she doesn't, then she's a fucking asshole who deserves to step on Legos for the rest of her life,” he rambled.

She laughed and shook her head, “I guess you're right. Should I wear this?” Scarla asked about the black and white striped top she's holding.

“I think you should put it on,” he said, suddenly aware of how nude she actually was. “What if your mom came in here right now? She'd freak out. Remember last time? _'Young men shouldn't be in the room when ladies are changing!'_ Stop laughing! She almost called my dad, Scarla!”


End file.
